Mirror Mirror
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: T-ONESHOT-Kim-‘Mirror mirror on the wall…please lie to me today… COMPLETE


**Title:** Mirror Mirror

**Rating:** Teen

**Fandom**: MMPRS3-post Zeo

**Pairing:** past Tkim, present TKat

AN: For best reading pleasure listen to **Mirror Mirror** by _M2M_ as you read this.

Kimberly was exhausted as she collapsed onto her bed, careful not to land too hard on her bruised and battered body. Coach David had apparently been going easy on her when she first started because this was pure hell, and that was being very courteous to her coach.

Catching a glance of herself in the mirror she grimaced, going to stand before it, turning this way and that, poking and prodding at pockets of 'fat' as Nicole had so elegantly called the minuscule amount of extra muscle that Kimberly had gotten through her years as a ranger, thinking back to her very first day at the gym.

_'How tall are you?' David had asked, sliding the beam on the scale to the right another notch, making Kimberly painfully aware that Nicole's eyes were boring into her back, as if they where laughing at the number on the scale. _

_'5'5' had been her small reply in a voice barely above a whisper, knowing what was coming next, the same treatment a girl two people before her had gotten. _

_'You need to lose ten pounds, it'll put you at the top of your game.' He had said, locking eyes with her 'That won't be a problem will it?' he asked as an afterthought. _

_Kimberly just mutely nodded her head that it wouldn't be a problem and stepped off the scale, allowing Nicole to step up onto the scale. _

The changes had started slowly, not eating much but still eating, then trying to go on water for a day or two before going back to soups and salads, constantly counting calories and pounds.

_'No wonder Aisha told me that Kat and Tommy had gotten closer since my departure, how could Tommy truly love someone so disgusting.' _Kimberly thought as she pulled out a scale, stepping gingerly onto it, watching anxiously as the needle swayed back and forth.

'_105_'

She allowed herself a hallow grin, the mirror always showed you what you wanted to see. Ten more pounds and she would outweigh Nicole and take her place as the best in the gym. She knew Nicole viewed her as a threat, yet she also knew that Nicole had yet to realize how much of a threat she really was.

Walking over to her desk she pulled out a creased letter, unfolding it for what seemed like the hundredth time, rereading it even though she knew the words by heart.

_Kimberly,_

_How's everything in Florida? Training hard or hardly training? Well I hope everything is going your way. I can't wait to see you compete in the Pan Globals; you'll place Gold for sure. In your last letter you said Coach had finally moved you to elite status, I'm so proud of you! You seemed to have topped out here; I'm glad you achieved your goal of Elite. _

_Tommy's doing pretty well; Katherine is helping him when he goes into one of his funks, as he won't listen to anyone but her. She truly is a god send; she's taking good care of Tommy. _

_Well I have to hurry and wrap this up, I'm on my way out the door and I want to post this letter this afternoon._

_Love, _

_Aisha _

The ironic part was, what was meant to comfort Kimberly only sliced deeper than every imagined. That one letter had arrived two weeks prior and since then she had gone from 120 to her current 105, losing 15 pounds through her constant exercising and meticulous counting of calories, sleeping three hours a night if she was lucky. Her sanity had been on the edge and that one letter threw her over the deep, spiraling edge onto the brink of insanity.

Folding the letter carefully she placed it back in the envelope and then back into the binder that held all her notes and letters. Finally after just sitting there staring at the notebook she held in her hand she pulled out a clean sheet of paper and began to write:

_Tommy,_

_Everything is going great here! In fact, Tommy, I've meet someone else, his name is John, he's the sweetest thing, he's a gymnast and he asked me to marry him Tommy…I told him yes…he says he will…._

Sealing the envelope with a flick of her finger she glanced over at the mirror an emotionless look on her face.

'Mirror mirror on the wall…please lie to me today…please don't let me fall' she thought, placing the envelope on her desk as she grabbed her gym bag, heading off to ward of her ever present insomnia.

_**The End**_

**AN:** _We all know how that letter ends….I'll leave it open to your interoperation though as my main point of this was to show Kim's feelings before and as she wrote the letter._

_**Review Please**_


End file.
